ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Warrior of Gotham
Batman: Warrior of Gotham is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on by DC Comics, being created by TBD. It is produced by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animation and it will premiere on on August 28th, 2019. Synopsis The series follows Bruce Wayne, who is reimagined as a college student, fighting crime and solving mysteries around Gotham City. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - the heir to Wayne Enterprises and a criminal psychology student who began his quest as the Caped Crusader a few months ago to fight crime. Supporting *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by Greg Ellis) - Bruce's butler who cares deeply about TBD. *'Harvey Dent' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - one of Bruce's best friends who is planning on becoming a lawyer and a politician when he grows up. *'Kate Kane' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - Bruce's cousin who is pretty cynical as well as a lesbian, occasionally aiding him primarily in school work while also attending the same college as him. *'Julie Madison' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a college student who TBD. *'Maggie Sawyer' (voiced by TBD) - a college student who is Kate's current girlfriend and TBD. *'Luke Fox' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Capt. James Gordon' (voiced by Nolan North) - the TBD captain of the Gotham City Police Department who is slightly TBD. **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Dave Boat) - TBD **'Officer Renée Montoya' (voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - the current head of Wayne Enterprises while Bruce is in college as he addresses TBD. *'Barbara Kean-Gordon' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Barbara Gordon' (voiced by Tara Strong) - James and Barbara's child daughter who becomes a fan of Batman and is willing to help him in the future if she TBD. *'Victor Sage/Question' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Mr. Bloom' (voiced by Sam Witwer) - a strange drug dealer who sells superpower giving drugs to whoever pays him the money. *'The Wonderland Gang', consisting of: **'Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a mentally insane gang leader who wants TBD. **'Elizabeth Kane/Alice' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Kate's mad sister who TBD. **'Deever and Dumpson Tweed/Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum' (voiced by Tom Kenny and Rob Paulsen, respectively) - TBD **'Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Humphry Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD **'Moe Blum/Walrus' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Jenna Duffy/The Carpenter' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'March Harriet' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Victor Zsasz' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - TBD *'Philo Zeiss' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - TBD *'Tobias Whale' (voiced by Khary Payton) - TBD *'Nicolai Tepes/Mad Monk' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - an immortal vampire who TBD. *'Mary Dahl/Baby Doll' (voiced by Christy Carlson Romano) - TBD *'Nathaniel Barnes/The Executioner' (voiced by Kyle Hebert) - TBD *'Christina Chilles/Cyber-Cat' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Joe Coyne/Penny Plunderer' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Eduardo Flamingo' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - TBD *'Burt Weston/Film Freak' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a washed up film actor who TBD. *'Natalie Metternich/Nocturna' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Dr. Karl Hellfern/Doctor Death' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'James Gordon Jr.' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) - TBD *'Catrina Flores/Tarantula' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Lester Bunchisky/Electrocutioner' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Episodes See List of Batman: Warrior of Gotham episodes. Trivia * Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:DC Universe Category:TV-PG-DLSV Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas